After The End
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: Depois do Fim, sempre tem um novo começo. Depois da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria... ou ela é apenas o presságio para uma tempestade maior ainda.
1. Chapter 1

After The End

O Início de Tudo

* * *

 _Voldemort estava no centro da batalha, e parecia estar destruindo tudo ao seu alcance. Eu não poderia dar um feitiço certeiro nele, mas poderia lutar a minha maneira, uma vez que continuava invisível, e o Salão Principal parecia cada vez mais e mais cheio como se todos que pudessem andar tivessem sido forçados a entrar._

 _Avistei Yaxley sendo surrado no chão por Jorge e Lino Jordan. Dolovoh caía com um grito pelas mãos de Flitwick. O carrasco McNair, que foi jogado através do salão por Hagrid, bateu a cabeça na parede e deslizou inconsciente para o chão. Rony e Neville derrubavam Fenrir Greyback. Aberforth atacava Rookwood, Arthur e Percy derrotavam Thicknesse. Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy estavam correndo pelo salão, alheios a batalha, gritando o nome do filho._

 _Voldemort duelava com McGonagall, Slughorn e Kingsley juntos, e havia um ódio frio em seus rostos quando eles se moveram e mergulharam em volta dele, incapazes de derrotá-lo._

 _Belatriz também duelava, talvez uns cinqüenta metros longe de Voldemort, e como seu mestre, duelava com três ao mesmo tempo: Hermione, Luna e Gina. Todas elas estavam dando seu máximo, mas Belatriz se esforçava tanto quanto elas, e ela não seria o braço direito de Voldemort se não duelasse bem._

 _Meu coração estava acelerado. Ver Gina, minha doce ruiva, no meio daquela luta mortal era aterrorizante e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. O modo como ela se desviava do raios coloridos, os cabelos vermelhos dançando em suas costas, o rosto sério e determinado... Ao mesmo tempo em que eu via beleza naquela dança mortal, eu sentia muito medo. Um feitiço lançado um centímetro mais próximo, e aquilo poderia custar não só a vida da garota que eu amava, como também de duas grandes amigas minhas, uma delas praticamente uma irmã._

 _Minha atenção se desviou para a luta de Voldemort, tentando achar uma brecha para lançar um feitiço e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela guerra. Eu precisava de alguns segundos para fazer isso. E tudo acabaria ali. Todos poderiam voltar a viver como antes, sem medo. Quando levantei minha varinha para acabar de uma vez com todas com Voldemort, um grito cortou o Salão Principal._

 _\- GINA! – era a voz de Hermione, desesperada e alta, pânico e terror audíveis na voz._

 _Parecia que todos haviam congelado. Quando me virei, senti meu coração parar. Tudo parecia correr em câmera lenta. Gina Weasley, minha ruiva, estava caída no chão diante de Hermione e Luna, seu corpo imóvel e os olhos abertos. Sem nenhum ferimento mortal. Apenas deitada no chão, lívida... para sempre._

 _Meu grito foi abafado pelas vozes da família Weasley e de amigos próximos. Belatriz parecia recuperada do choque, e estava sorrindo satisfeita. Minha visão ficou vermelha. Eu queria aquela mulher morta. Ela não só tirou a vida de Sirius, como agora havia arrancado a vida de Gina. Ela merecia pagar. Comecei a correr em direção a ela, esquecendo o fato de ter uma varinha. Nunca fui de brigar ao modo trouxa, mas queria enfiar meu punho na cara daquela mulher cruel. Outro grito cortou o ar._

 _\- VOCÊ IRÁ PAGAR, SUA VACA! – essa era o grito de uma mãe em fúria. Se não compreendesse a fúria de Molly Weasley, me espantaria com suas palavras._

 _Belatriz quase não se defendeu do feitiço. Ela levantou um escudo nos últimos estantes, e sorria debochada. Molly parou diante dela, e quase não a reconheci. Ela sequer parecia a doce senhora que eu conhecia. Seus olhos castanhos cor de mel, iguais aos de Gina, porém um pouco mais escuros, deixavam claro sua mensagem: ela queria sangue. Ela vingaria a morte de sua filha._

 _Mas, Molly que me perdoasse, eu queria fazer Belatriz pagar também. Por isso, enquanto as duas mulheres lutavam ferozmente, me aproximava cuidadosamente. Parado atrás de Molly, aguardava o momento certo._

 _\- O que irá acontecer com seus filhos quando a mamãezinha morrer também? Ops, dois já morreram. – Belatriz gargalhou loucamente, do mesmo modo que fez quando Sirius atravessou o véu._

 _Molly foi mais rápida que eu; não sei qual feitiço foi usado, mas no segundo seguinte um raio atingia Belatriz Lestrange no peito, e a assassina arregalava os olhos, sua boca se abrindo em espanto. E, enfim, seu corpo caiu ao chão, imóvel._

 _Ao ver sua seguidora mais fiel desabando ao chão, e com o destino ao inferno, eu tinha certeza, Voldemort explodiu. Ele queria o sangue de Molly, mas ele não tocaria nela. As cenas e palavras do duelo final eram borrões em minha mente, parecia que minha mente e meu corpo continham vida própria, pois minha mente ainda estava congelada na cena de Gina caída ao chão. Quando Voldemort caiu ao chão, finalmente morto, minha mente e meu corpo voltaram a se unir e corri em direção a Gina._

 _Me joguei no chão empoeirado, agarrando o corpo dela em seus braços. Ao longe, ela parecia um anjo em repouso, com sua pele clara e os longos cabelos ruivos espalhados como um halo de fogo em volta dela. Mas quando a toquei, sentindo sua pele gelada, derrubei minhas primeiras lágrimas. E meus olhos se voltaram aos seus. Suas íris cor de mel, que sempre foram misteriosas, sedutoras e brilhantes, estavam sem foco, sem luz, sem vida. Toquei seu rosto com as mãos, o gesto mais delicado que fiz na vida, com medo de que ela pudesse se desfazer em meus braços e quebrar em milhões de partículas._

 _Eu havia falhado com ela. Me afastei dela para protegê-la, para garantir sua segurança. Ela já estava em perigo por ser uma Weasley, mas queria livrá-la do peso de ser a namorada do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas me afastar não adiantou nada. Pois, nesse momento, eu tinha Gina em meus braços, morta. Eu não pude protegê-la. Eu falhei com ela._

 _Um grito de dor rasgou minha garganta, o som quebrado ecoando pelas paredes do salão. Minhas lágrimas escorriam sem pudor, descendo pelas bochechas e caindo no rosto angelical da única garota que eu amei na vida. Meu coração parecia não bater mais no peito, sendo que a razão dele bater estava em meus braços, sem vida. Minhas mãos trouxeram seu corpo para perto do meu, como se eu tentasse protegê-la e esquentá-la. Mas era em vão. Eu havia falhado. Não protegi Gina, não a defendi quando ela precisava. Ela estivera batalhando, e morrera para proteger aqueles que amava. Eu estivera escondido, apenas esperando o momento certo e vendo todos que eu amava se arriscando por mim. Gina era a heroína; ela morrera como uma heroína. Eu era um covarde. Um covarde estúpido e que não tinha mais razões para viver._

Harry sentou-se abruptamente na cama. Suor pingava por suas costas, grudando sua camiseta na pele quente. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu coração parecia prestes a sair pela boca. Ele fechou os olhos com força, limpando sua mente e forçando sua respiração e seu coração a voltaram ao ritmo normal.

Quando o ataque de pânico passou, Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos e bagunçados. Ele virou o rosto, observando o lado esquerdo da cama vazio e gelado, antes de se levantar. Seu sono havia desaparecido, e tudo que ele queria agora era um banho e uma xícara de café.

A água quente do chuveiro removeu a tensão de seus ombros, e Harry ergueu o rosto, deixando as gotas limparem o suor de seu rosto e se misturarem com as lágrimas. Não importa que tenham passado 17 anos desde a Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry ainda sentia a dor de ter perdido Gina Weasley como se fosse ontem.

Aqueles pesadelos, recordando cada segundo da morte da caçula da família Weasley, seguidos de ataques de pânico, já eram comuns para Harry. Ao menos duas vezes por semana ele tinha esses pesadelos. Não importava o que ele fizesse, eles não paravam. Era quase como se sua mente quisesse que ele revivesse a memória, para zombar de sua falha. Por alguns meses, quando ele estava se recuperando da batalha, ele tentou tomar diversas poções, mas ele desistiu após algum tempo. O uso prolongado só iria deixá-lo viciado nelas, e não o ajudava com sua culpa e dor por ter perdido a mulher que amou.

17 anos haviam se passado desde aquele fatídico dia. Harry havia conseguido derrotar Lord Voldemort e trazer paz ao Mundo Bruxo novamente, mas pagou um preço terrível: além da morte de amigos queridos, ele perdeu sua namorada. E ainda foi obrigado a assistir quando a vida deixou o corpo de Gina.

Os primeiros meses após a batalha, onde Harry estava se recuperando dos ferimentos de guerra, dando entrevistas e sendo agradecido por ter salvado o mundo, foram os piores. Seus pesadelos ocorriam todas as noites, ele alucinava e diversas vezes foi obrigado a tomar doses altíssimas de poções para deixá-lo inconsciente. Ele foi levado a diversos curandeiros e lhe fora receitado diversos remédios. Mas nada adiantava. E ele mesmo se recusou a continuar tomando as poções. Elas o livravam de sua dor durante as noites, mas durante os dias não havia nada para impedir o vazio de seu coração.

Ele não era egoísta a ponto de pensar que era o único a estar sofrendo. Os Weasley tinham perdido dois filhos durante a batalha, Gina e Fred. A família tinha sofrido um abalo muito grande. Durante o enterro de Fred e Gina todos haviam quebrado e chorado, até mesmo aqueles que não eram tão próximos aos dois.

Harry fechou o registro do chuveiro e pegou uma das toalhas que Monstro tinha pendurado naquela manhã. Ele substituiu seu pijama encharcado por uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta qualquer, e desceu para a cozinha em busca de uma xícara de café forte. O Largo Grimmauld estava silencioso, uma vez que Monstro estava em seu dia de folga. O único som na casa eram os passos de Harry no carpete. Chegando a cozinha ele preparou seu café, e olhou para o relógio. Eram 04h30min da manhã. Mais uma noite mal dormida, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso. Pegando sua xícara Harry se dirigiu até a sala de estar, sentando-se no sofá azul escuro. Sua xícara foi pousada na mesa de centro, e seu olhar nos porta-retratos acima da lareira. O casamento de Rony e Hermione, ele e Teddy no aniversário de seis anos do pequeno, o Natal na Toca do ano retrasado, uma foto de sua graduação como auror, e uma foto de Gina na época em que eles namoravam. Harry se ergueu e andou até a lareira apagada, e pegou a foto de Gina nas mãos. Na ocasião ela estava distraída, com os cabelos voando ao vento, seu rosto virado para o lado e um sorriso leve nos lábios. Seus dedos acariciaram as feições emolduradas, e Harry fechou os olhos com força, reprimindo as lágrimas de aparecerem mais uma vez.

Conseguindo conter as lágrimas Harry recolocou a foto do lugar novamente e voltou a se sentar. Ele gostaria de poder conversar com alguém, mas ele não queria perturbar nenhum de seus amigos, apesar de já ter sido dito milhares de vezes que eles estavam disponíveis a qualquer hora do dia, especialmente se Harry tivesse tido um pesadelo.

Claro, dizer que todos os seus sonhos com Gina eram os pesadelos de sua morte era mentira. Ele sonhava com freqüência sobre seus momentos com Gina na escola, e até mesmo momentos que ele nunca teria na vida, como casamento e filhos.

Alguns diziam que ele era fraco por não ter seguido em frente, afinal haviam se passado 17 anos. Mas Harry duvidava que ele conseguisse seguir em frente algum dia. Ele poderia ter saído com algumas mulheres e ter tido um pequeno namoro, mas ele jamais deixou de amar Gina. E ele não queria esquecê-la. Por isso deixava que falassem como ele era fraco. Aqueles que falavam aquilo com certeza nunca haviam perdido alguém querido na vida.

Suspirando Harry levou a xícara aos lábios, deixando o gosto amargo e forte do café descer por sua garganta. Houve uma época em que, após um pesadelo, ele tomava uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo. Mas depois do sermão que ele recebeu de Hermione e Molly, ele resolveu trocar o álcool pelo café amargo. Era melhor para sua saúde e para seus ouvidos também.

Ele deitou a cabeça no sofá, fechando os olhos e limpando a mente, tentando relaxar. Não adiantaria nada ele ir para o trabalho com a mente cheia das imagens vívidas do pesadelo. Harry já sabia que Rony conseguiria enxergar através de sua máscara, e saberia que ele havia tido um pesadelo. E aquilo levaria a uma série de perguntas que Harry já havia ouvido milhares de vezes, e que ele queria evitar ao máximo possível. Por isso ele vinha praticando meditação, um dos únicos métodos que serviam para acalmá-lo depois de um dia estressante. Ou um pesadelo. O método continuava eficiente.

Algum tempo depois, Harry não sabia precisar, sua xícara de café estava fria (ele sempre se esquecia de colocar feitiços aquecedores) e ele se sentia mais leve. A meditação sempre trazia um sentimento de leveza e tranqüilidade a ele, o suficiente para ele poder ir trabalhar em paz e se concentrar no trabalho. O qual ele deveria estar se arrumando a essa altura.

Harry voltou ao quarto para fazer a barba e vestir sua roupa de trabalho, pegando a capa preta e jogando-a no braço. Por fim ele pegou sua maleta de trabalho e desceu as escadas. Saindo da casa, ele fez uma pausa para lançar alguns feitiços de proteção (a guerra poderia ter passado, mas ele ainda era considerado um alvo para os seguidores remanescentes de Voldemort). Olhando para o céu nublado e sentindo a corrente fria mesmo com as camadas de roupa, Harry suspirou fundo e saiu andando, colocando uma máscara profissional e séria no rosto. Ele deveria ser o Auror Chefe Potter agora, não Harry Potter, o salvador do Mundo Bruxo e o homem que ainda não superou a perda de seu primeiro amor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: a saga Harry Potter não é minha, quem tem esse imenso privilégio é a JK Rowling.**

 **Nota da Autora: Então pessoal, essa atualização foi mais rápida. Esse é o projeto que eu me referi no primeiro capítulo da Inspirations, que é um projeto que eu venho trabalhando a mais de um ano e só estou postando agora porque acho que está na hora de postar (e porque meus amigos me matariam se eu não postasse logo).**

 **O universo se passa após a Batalha Final de Hogwarts, e essa fic será bem diferente das que eu escrevo, mas espero que vocês acompanhem ela e gostem também. Ela será terminada, mesmo que eu possa demorar semanas para postar o próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que todos acompanhem e gostem dessa fic, reviews não matam ninguém e eu gosto de saber o que vocês estão achando do meu trabalho.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Gigi W B Potter**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisão a vista

**Decisão a vista**

\- White, o professor Romano está te chamando na sala dele. – uma voz masculina murmurou em tom desinteressado.

Gina White ergueu sua cabeça, encarando o jovem rapaz do sétimo grau, que se ela não estava enganada se chamava Federico Rizzi e que preferia ser chamado apenas pelo sobrenome, e franziu a testa. Ela gostaria de entender porque ela estava sendo convocada na sala do professor coordenador do sétimo grau, sendo que ela não fizera nada de errado.

\- Ele disse por que estou sendo convocada? - Gina perguntou confusa.

\- Sou apenas o mensageiro. – Rizzi respondeu impaciente, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta.

Não querendo estressar o rapaz que era conhecido no campus por ter um temperamento explosivo, Gina se levantou do sofá onde estava lendo e seguiu Rizzi para fora da sala de leitura. A Accademia Ferrara estava num dia tranqüilo, sendo que a maioria dos alunos já havia retornado para suas casas para aproveitar o verão. Os que estavam na escola estavam ali por terem tido notas baixas ou para ajudarem aqueles que tiraram notas baixas. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Gina passaria uma semana no campus antes de retornar para Veneza, no Palazzo Andreani. Vários alunos costumavam se voluntariar para ajudar aqueles que estavam com dificuldade. Era um gesto de gentileza e educação que Gina gostava muito. O bom de estudar numa escola de magia privada era que os alunos, em sua grande maioria, se tratavam muito bem e ajudavam uns aos outros.

Seguindo os passos largos de Rizzi, Gina cumprimentou alguns alunos que deviam estar indo ou voltando da biblioteca ou das salas de estudo. O dia estava ameno, e se você quisesse fugir do calor bastava encontrar uma sombra nos jardins ou entrar na Accademia, cujas paredes continham feitiços para deixar os alunos confortáveis: ou seja, nos dias de inverno o interior da academia ficava quente e nos dias de verão o interior ficava gelado. Rizzi e Gina passaram pelo Hall de entrada, indo em direção as escadas. No terceiro andar Rizzi conduziu Gina pelos corredores largos cheios de portas e retratos, antes de parar diante de uma porta de madeira escura, com uma placa dourada onde estava escrito "Professor Patrizio Romano, Mestre de Dialetos Estrangeiros".

\- Boa sorte. – Rizzi falou secamente, parando diante da porta.

\- Obrigado Rizzi. E boa sorte nos treinos de verão. – Gina agradeceu e desejou gentilmente, dando um sorriso pequeno.

O rapaz grunhiu algo, mas assentiu e murmurou algo parecido com "obrigado" antes de se virar e sumir pelo corredor de onde tinham vindo. Suspirando, Gina se virou e bateu na porta educadamente, ouvindo uma voz gritar "Entre" de dentro da sala. Com cuidado Gina abriu a porta, adentrando numa sala larga e circular, com vinte carteiras espalhadas em um semicírculo com uma lousa preta diante delas. No pequeno tablado que ficava na frente da sala havia uma mesa de madeira escura bem ao meio. Sentado atrás da mesa estava um homem de cabelo grisalho, porém de rosto jovem e tranqüilo, com óculos de armação preta por cima dos olhos.

\- Gina! Desculpe se te atrapalhei com alguma coisa quando pedi ao Rizzi para te chamar. – Patrizio Romano incorporava a figura de um bom homem italiano. Sorridente, alegre e jovial, o professor que ensinava Runas Antigas, Hieróglifos, Latim e outras línguas estrangeiras era um dos mais queridos da Accademia Ferrara, e o professor coordenador do sétimo grau da escola.

\- O senhor não me atrapalhou professor. – Gina respondeu educadamente.

\- Bem, sente-se. Temos assuntos sérios para discutir. – Patrizio anunciou, conjurando uma cadeira para colocar diante de sua mesa.

O assunto não deveria ser tão sério assim, para o professor continuar sorrindo, e foi por isso que Gina relaxou.

\- Bom, Gina, você sabe que nossa escola é uma das melhores academias privadas de magia do mundo, e que nos últimos anos temos feito uma parceria com algumas escolas de magia que você poderia chamar de "públicas". – Patrizio iniciou a conversa, relaxando na cadeira e apoiando os braços na mesa.

Gina assentiu. Há sessenta anos existiam para o mundo bruxo apenas onze referências de escola de magia. No entanto, e especialmente após a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, vários países investiram em criar escolas de magia privadas em seus territórios, porque permitiria que os alunos não tivessem de ir muito longe para estudar e haveria um número menor de alunos para facilitar o aprendizado. A Accademia Ferrara já recebera prêmios por ser uma das escolas privadas mais destacadas e com um ótimo ensino. Nos últimos anos a academia oferecia a seus alunos oportunidades de passar um ano escolar em alguma das escolas "públicas" de magia. O processo era demorado e longo, e para o aluno conseguir essa chance tinha de ter um histórico escolar excelente e passar na prova da escola desejada. Apesar de que poucos alunos optavam por estudar fora; a maioria preferia concluir seus estudos na Accademia.

Tomando o aceno de Gina como uma confirmação, o professor prosseguiu.

\- Nós fazemos esse esquema de parceria já faz uns dez anos, apesar de que, como já sabemos, são poucos os alunos que resolvem concluir seus estudos fora. Mas, detalhes a parte, o que eu queria saber era se você já considerou estudar fora da Accademia, Gina. – Patrizio perguntou, agora com um tom mais sério na voz.

Gina ficou em silencio. Ela nunca deu muita atenção para aquilo. Desde que ela tivesse um ensino de qualidade para poder ser uma boa profissional no futuro ela estava feliz. Além disso, ela amava a Accademia Ferrara. Ela podia não ser grandiosa como os castelos das outras escolas, mas tinha tudo que ela precisava e queria. E ficava perto de casa, o que era outro bônus para ela.

\- Nunca dei muita atenção a esse detalhe professor. Seria legal estudar numa dessas escolas, mas acho que minha curiosidade seria mais relacionada a ver esses castelos. Porque acredito que o que eles ensinam lá deve ser quase a mesma coisa que o que vocês ensinam aqui. – Gina respondeu.

\- Quase é a palavra chave. Muitas coisas que ensinamos eles não ensinam, assim como essas escolas tem coisas a oferecer que talvez não temos. Mas não vamos entrar em tais detalhes. Eu pedi para te chamar aqui porque você recebeu convites de todas as escolas de magia públicas para concluir seu último ano. – Patrizio anunciou sério.

Gina teve de se segurar para não demonstrar o choque que sentia, mas ela tinha certeza que seu esforço foi em vão. Ela sequer havia conversado com a professora Bernardi, que cuidava do assunto das transferências. Como ela poderia ter recebido onze convites, se ela sequer tinha pensando naquela possibilidade?

\- Como? - Gina perguntou atordoada.

Patrizio pegou um copo e encheu-o com a água da jarra que ele sempre deixava em sua mesa, estendendo-o na direção de Gina, que aceitou ainda com a mesma expressão.

\- A professora Bernardi e o diretor Ferrara foram convocados numa reunião no Ministério de Magia da Itália para conversar com os diretores dessas escolas. Ao que parece seu projeto de verão do ano passado chamou a atenção deles. – o professor anunciou, com certo orgulho.

Gina fechou os olhos, tomando um gole da água. No verão anterior ela, seu primo Stefan, sua melhor amiga Luiza e mais alguns colegas da escola tinham feito uma excursão de um mês e meio para alguns países da África e Ásia para participar de campeonatos de Quadribol, para promover uma interação social entre os alunos de diversas escolas e para ajudar as populações no que elas precisassem. Ela sabia que a notícia se espalhou na Itália, ainda mais porque a idéia inicial de fazer as visitas para as escolas que a maioria das pessoas esnobava foi dela, mas ela não esperava que a repercussão fosse tão grande.

\- Você causou uma impressão muito grande no mundo. Nem mesmo Ministérios da Magia haviam cogitado fazer o que seu projeto fez. – Patrizio anunciou com orgulho.

\- Mas porque isso chamou a atenção de todas as escolas? - Gina perguntou incrédula.

\- Você é uma grande aluna, Gina. Excelentes notas, uma moça educada e com curiosidade, que se preocupa com seu futuro e o futuro dos outros, mesmo nessa idade jovem. Infelizmente são poucos os que conseguem visualizar o que querem no futuro – o professor falou gentilmente.

Gina se recostou na cadeira. Estava chocada ainda. Quando ela apresentou a idéia do projeto para a escola ela não esperava a animação dos alunos e o apoio que recebeu da comunidade bruxa italiana. Ela tinha sido convocada ao Ministério de Magia italiano para conversar sobre o projeto, mas ela não imaginava que um simples projeto, que na verdade deveria ter sido incentivado por Ministérios da Magia e não por estudantes de quase 17 anos, pudesse trazer uma repercussão tão grande.

Patrizio sorriu simpaticamente diante da cara de choque de sua aluna. Ele podia entender o quanto a situação era inacreditável, mas ele não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso. Ele era o professor coordenador do sétimo grau, e seu dever era orientar seus pupilos a tomarem as melhores decisões para o futuro. E uma das alunas que ele sentia que teria um futuro promissor era Gina White.

\- Entendo que essa notícia possa ser inacreditável e você estar chocada. Mas, se permite minha opinião Gina, acho que você poderia dar uma chance para qualquer uma dessas onze escolas. Elas têm muita tradição no mundo bruxo, e acredito que é uma oportunidade valiosa para um aluno ser escolhido para estudar em qualquer uma delas. – Patrizio falou gentilmente.

\- Professor, isso é... Muito para assimilar. – Gina murmurou, seu estado de choque ainda não havia passado totalmente.

\- Entendo. Eu sabia que você não havia conversado com a professora Bernardi. Mas, se me permite dizer novamente, é uma grande oportunidade. – Patrizio falou calmamente.

\- Até quando eu preciso dar a resposta? E qual é o prazo para prestar a prova de entrada? - Gina perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- A resposta pode ser até Agosto. Você que avaliaria quanto tempo precisaria para comprar uniforme e materiais. E a prova, pelo que me disseram, não seria necessária. – Patrizio respondeu.

\- Se eu aceitar essa proposta, eu insisto em fazer as provas. Não quero parecer favorecida. – Gina avisou determinada. Ela odiava aquele tipo de comportamento, de favorecer uma pessoa. Ela sempre negou qualquer tipo de privilégio que pudesse ser dado apenas por causa de seu sobrenome. Ela preferia conquistar as coisas a recebê-las de mão beijada.

\- Eu avisarei a professora Bernardi sobre isso. Volte para casa, descanse, pense bem, converse com sua família, pesquisa, pense bem de novo, faça as provas, e pense bem de novo. Não tome uma decisão precipitada. – Patrizio aconselhou pacientemente.

\- Quando as provas serão realizadas? - Gina perguntou suspirando.

\- No final de Julho ou no começo de Agosto. Assim que você quiser podemos agendar. Para ser mais cômodo para você, as provas serão feitas aqui na Accademia. – o professor anunciou, fazendo algumas anotações em uma folha diante dele.

\- Conversarei com a minha família assim que voltar para casa e passarei a resposta o mais rápido possível. – Gina falou seriamente.

\- Tome meu cartão e o da professora Bernardi. Ela teria ficado para a conversa hoje, mas foi chamada no Ministério. Ela deixou o cartão e me avisou que qualquer dúvida que você tenha, é para ligar para ela e vocês poderão conversar. O mesmo vale para mim. – Patrizio anunciou, estendendo para Gina dois cartões brancos.

Gina olhou os cartões rapidamente, observando que eles continham o nome, o endereço e o telefone dos professores, e guardou-os no bolso de sua calça. Ela olhou para seu relógio, e se levantou da cadeira.

\- Professor, peço desculpas, mas em quinze minutos tenho uma aula de tutoria. – Gina falou em tom de desculpas.

\- Sem problemas Gina. Relaxe e não se estresse por causa disso. Lembre-se, a decisão é apenas sua. – Patrizio falou se levantando também, e apertando o ombro de Gina de forma compreensiva.

\- Muito obrigado professor. Agradeça também a professora Bernardi. – Gina falou, estendendo sua mão para o professor.

\- O prazer é nosso, Gina. E não se pressione muito. Se não quiser participar do programa, está tudo bem. Ninguém irá lhe julgar por causa disso. – o professor respondeu sorrindo gentilmente, apertando a mão de Gina.

\- Levarei isso em consideração professor. – Gina respondeu com leve sorriso.

\- Está liberada. Não quero que nenhum aluno fique irritado por eu estar prendendo a tutora dele. – Patrizio anunciou sorrindo bem humorado.

Gina retribuiu o sorriso, antes de sair da sala do professor. Ela apoiou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Ela tinha uma decisão difícil a ser tomada, uma decisão que ela jamais esperou que fosse tomar na vida. Mas não adiantaria ela perder o sono por isso agora. Ela precisava se concentrar nas aulas de tutoria, e só pensaria melhor nesse assunto quanto voltasse para casa, onde sua família poderia ajudá-la a decidir o que fazer. Com essa resolução em mente, Gina se desencostou da parede e seguiu pelo corredor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: a saga Harry Potter não é minha, quem tem esse imenso privilégio é JK Rowling**

 **Nota da Autora: Olá a todos. Peço desculpas pela demora (enorme) por voltar a postar, mas entre a vida corrida e meu computador quebrado estava difícil. Agora estou de volta, e embora eu não possa garantir um capítulo a cada semana, não vou demorar mais um ano para postar o próximo.**

 **Para aqueles que ainda estão lendo, deixem sua review e me digam o que acham. Para aqueles que são novos aqui, sejam bem vindos e também me digam sua opinião. Para meus amigos, esse é um pequeno presente de formatura a vocês. Espero que gostem ;-)**

 **Espero que todos continuem gostando da fic.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Gigi W. B. Potter**


End file.
